Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
"Now I really do see why he liked you more." - Oswald to Mickey Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (しあわせウサギのオズワルド) or simply Oswald (オズワルド) is the deuteragonist of Epic Mickey and a protagonist alongside Mickey of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. He is the ruler of the Cartoon Wasteland and Mickey Mouse's half brother. One of the goals of the game is to earn his trust, which is received later in the game. Oswald's vocal effects for the games are provided by Frank Welker, and Frank Welker will be playing Oswald in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Personality Although Oswald looks similar to Mickey, and also has a fun side, he gets frustrated more easily, as shown in Trolley Troubles, ''where he gets so annoyed with the Bunny Children climbing on the trolley he squirts oil at one of them. Depending on your decisions, Oswald will warm to Mickey quickly, or it may take some time. He is usually in a good mood in the digicomics. In ''Epic Mickey Oswald was once the star of Disney, until he was replaced by Mickey. He left and went to Wasteland. Oswald was the first inhabitant of the wasteland, and became its ruler in order to make the lives of the inhabitants better after being rejected or forgotten. However, Mickey Mouse accidentally created the Shadow Blot during his curious discovery of the world's model, and tried to erase the Blot. While Mickey left to his home, not knowing of his consequences, the Blot lived on and entered the Wasteland, and Oswald was left to defend his world in the Blot Wars. As time passed, the Shadow Blot would eventually defeat Oswald, and dethrone him as the ruler of the wasteland. Although he was defeated in the Blot Wars, he was able to seal the Blot in the paint thinner jug at a price: he lost his lady love Ortensia. Leading up to the events of Epic Mickey After sealing the Blot in the jug, Oswald, having to stay on Mickeyjunk Mountain to make sure the Blot doesn't escape, is jealous of Mickey, blaming him for taking his spot as Disney's signature character. Oswald has expressed the desire to escape his realm and really want a heart like Mickey does. Oswald cringes when he first encounters Mickey, and is quick to mock Mickey when his back is turned. Despite this, however, Oswald is noted to help Mickey on his journey. Mickey must gain Oswald's trust if he wants to defeat the Shadow Blot. Oswald is seen taunting Mickey as he ventures his way through Dark Beauty Castle and Gremlin Village before he runs off. It is speculated that he is the one who set up some of the obstacles that stand in Mickey's path as a way of getting rid of him. Three Trials Before meeting Oswald, you need to face the three Oswald Cartoons, called the Three Trials, each one testing your 2D platforming skills. When "Trolley Troubles", "Great Guns", and "Oh What a Knight" have been conquered, he and his card guards will let you see him. The Ace of Spades tells you "Oswald did it in half the time, but you still made it." After the trials, Mickey finally meets up with Oswald. Oswald then explained that he used to be a star before Mickey came along, and he also explained that hearts represent the fans' love for the character. Suddenly, Oswald gets a brilliant idea. He enlists the help of Mickey and Gus to get to the Tomorrow City Rocket. Using the rocket, they can get Mickey out of Wasteland. Search for the Rocket Parts When Oswald and Mickey get to the rocket, Oswald is distraught to find out that the Mad Doctor has removed three important parts for the Rocket. He then assigns Mickey to go out and recover the parts from Petetronic, Captain Hook and the Mad Doctor. After recovering the parts, Mickey returns to Mickeyjunk Mountain to meet up with Oswald at the Jug. Release of the Blot Oswald is seen at the Jug, struggling to keep the cork on and fighting off Slobbers SINGLE HANDED, while Mickey engages in battle with the Shadow Blot just shortly ahead. After the battle, Mickey helps Oswald to keep the cork on. Oswald then reveals that the Blot that Mickey was fighting earlier on was only just a tiny piece of him that managed to get out. Oswald and his girlfriend, Ortensia, a long time ago, managed to get the Blot sealed into the Jug, but Ortensia met an ill fate. Oswald reveals he had been staying on Mickeyjunk Mountain to make sure that the Blot itself doesn't escape. Feeling that he misjudged Mickey, Oswald decided to start over with him. Overcome with guilt, however, Mickey revealed to Oswald that he was the one who released the Shadow Blot into Wasteland. Oswald is furious and attempts to go one-on-one with Mickey, stomping on the cork keeping the Blot inside, which causes the cork to break, releasing the true Blot from his prison. With Oswald and Gus in his grasp, the Blot proceeds to make a deal with Mickey: give him his heart, and Oswald and Gus live another day. Not wanting the two to die, Mickey sacrificed his heart. With the heart finally in his possession, the Shadow Blot goes off to drain Wasteland of its color. Battle of the Blot Oswald lost all hope of rescuing Wasteland, until Mickey and Gus had an idea. Using the rocket, they'll fly to the Blot to have the final battle. Oswald lit up and agrees to meet Mickey at Tomorrow City. After Mickey destroys all the Bloticles sapping all the color in Wasteland, he goes back to Oswald in Tomorrow City, where they launched the rocket. The Blot, however, was wise to their plan, and drained the rocket's color, causing it to crash into Dark Beauty Castle. Luckily, Oswald managed to quickly come up with a new tactic. Using the fireworks set up in three special towers of the castle, they can launch an attack. With the fireworks set up, Oswald and Mickey retry to give each other forgiveness. However, the Blot consumes Oswald, Gus, and Mickey before they can proceed and launch the fireworks. While Oswald was stuck to the walls of the Blot, Mickey proceeds to destroy the Bloticles inside the Blot in order to weaken him. He does so, releasing Mickey's heart and Oswald. Finally free, Oswald takes a good look at Mickey's heart, then, though a bit reluctantly, gives it back to him, and launches the fireworks, which destroy the Blot once and for all. In doing so, Oswald was the real hero, he gave back Mickey's heart in the end, and then saved the day.The impact causes Oswald and Ortensia to crash back to Mean Street, and causes Mickey to leave Wasteland. As the Wasteland slowly regains its color, Ortensia was restored to normal, and she and Oswald have a happy reunion. As Oswald and Ortensia observe the fully-restored Wasteland, Oswald sees Mickey viewing the results of his actions. Oswald bids his new friend farewell as Mickey's mirror returns to its natural state. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two "OSWALD - While the adventure with Shadow Blot created a bond of friendship between Oswald & Mickey, Oswald still has doubts about his own self worth. Will Oswald grow into the great leader we all know he can be?" Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page desciption. In the sequel to Epic Mickey, The mad Doctor returns to the wasteland claiming to be reformed, and offering to help protect the wasteland against a new threat in the form of natural disasters. Oswald goes off with the Mad Doctor, giving him a second chance. Ortensia gets angry at Oswald for just leaving with the Mad Doctor and walks away. Still not trusting the Mad Doctor; Ortensia and Gus travel to the castle where Gus makes a machine to contact Mickey for help. Upon Mickey's arrival the two team up to save the day. Oswald has a remote that can defeat or redeem enemies with electricity, like Mickey's paint. Oswald's remote can turn Beetleworx into allies, and power machines. Oswald's other powers are the use of his ears as a helicopter to float and to remove his arm and use it as a boomerang to get items or hit things. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running as an NPC controlled by AI. In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion It has been comfirmed that Oswald the Lucky Rabbit will be in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion in a video . ''Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel'' Disney Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel is included in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland digicomics. It's a 64 page-long graphic retelling of Epic Mickey. Oswald plays a similar role like in the game and is thus one of the main characters. However, it's not exact. Some events of the game are arranged in a different order and are either expanded upon or cut down. For example: The scene where Oswald and Ortensia seal the Blot is expanded upon while many quests are skipped. ''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland'' "He's got it all! Friends who admire him! A girl who adores him! 420 kids who want him to play with them! Detachable feet that can be rubbed strenuously to give him an extra boost of luck! So why can't Oswald, Disney's first cartoon star, put Mickey Mouse and the outside world into his rearview mirror? Why can't he just focus on Wasteland, the amazing world he's rebuilding into his image? Could it be that the luckiest rabbit in Wasteland simply doesn't know how lucky he is? It almost makes you wonder what kind of disaster would have to hit to make him appreciate everything he's got. Let's hope he never finds out!" ('Oswald's "Tales of Wasteland" profile') 1 Oswald is the main character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. As the main character, he appears in all six of them. He and his Animatronic pals try to clean the clocktower in "Clock Tower Cleaners" and tries to spent the night in Lonesome Manor, because Pete dared him in "One Scary Night". He gets his feet stolen in "The Game's Afoot", fiercely competes with Horace in "The Rubbish Cup", visits the Mad Doctor with Ortensia and tries many different personas to regain his popularity in "Oswald the Lucky Duck" and tries to escape Wasteland in "There's a hole in the sky". Oswald is quite adventurous, friendly and competitive in the comics. He is quick to take up a challenge and prove his worth, but also believes most people don't care for him and see him as an out of date version of Mickey. The Mad Doctor tries to trick Oswald for his evil plans. Oswald loves Ortensia and their Bunny Children and seems to be good friends with Horace Horsecollar. He also takes his Animatronic pals with him on many adventures. Gallery epic_mickey__storm_blot_by_hamilton74-d3ewbnz.jpg|Originally Oswald was going to be the main villain, also called the "Storm Blot" epic_mickey__storm_blot_by_hamilton74-d37hkgg.jpg|Concept art with Oswald as the Blot Disneyepicmickeyx.jpg|Mickey and Oswald talking near the end of the game Mickey vs. oswald.jpg|Concept art of Mickey fighting Oswald Oswald Tales of Wasteland profile.jpg|Oswald's "Tales of Wasteland" profile epic-mickey01_oswald.jpg|Just Oswald and Mickey Oswald and Doll.jpg|Oswald in a cutscene vlcsnap-6184476.png|Oswald looks like he is ready to fight in this photo as in the game when Mickey says he caused the thinner disaster. Oswald2.jpg|Oswald in a really good mood. Oswald_Happy.jpg|Oswald happy after doing the right thing (giving Mickey his heart back) and now about to launch the fireworks. Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk mountain chased by the blot in the graphic novel.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk Mountain chased by the Blot in the graphic novel Ortensia sacrifices herself by pushing Oswald away from the Blot's attack and gets hit herself. Much to Oswald horror. Oswald's silent scream was heard from one end of Wasteland to the other. EM novel..jpg|Ortensia sacrifices herself to save Oswald by pushing Oswald away from the Blot's attack and gets hit herself. Oswald puffing out his chest by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald puffing out his chest and ready to fight. Compare (Left) From "Sky Scrappers" (Right) From "Epic Mickey" Oswald Ortensia Sadie kiss stretch neck by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia kissing while stretching their necks to crazy lenghts Sagebrush Sadie by 2wiki.JPG|A pencil sketch of Sagebrush Sadie. Oswald and Ortensia / Sadie on a stagecoach. Mickey and Oswald's 1st encounter.jpg|First ever drawing of Oswald and Mickey were shown together Oswald Steady Money.jpg|Oswald "Steady Money" promotion EpicMickey2 ears-thumb-250x139-21613.png|Could those be Oswald's ears on the back of Nintendo Power? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit The End.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit "The End" title card during the Disney/Iwerks era Oswald the Lucky Rabbit banner.jpg|An "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit" promotional banner Oswald flying.jpg Oswald using the remote.jpg|Oswald using his remote in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. oswald and toy by Oswaldiscool.png|A vintage Oswald toy (left) that looks identical to the toy in this picture (right) oswald.jpg|Oswald from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two oswald in em2.png|Oswald thinking about what the Mad Doctor is saying in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two oswald2.png Oswald em2.jpg oswald.png Oswald after saving a baby from a carraige.jpg|Oswald in the E3 Trailer Mickey and Oswald.gif|Mickey and Oswald in the trailer for Epic Mickey 2 Oswald means buissness.gif|Oswald on his chair Oswald attack.PNG Epic mickey 2 oswald screenshot.PNG Epic mickey 2 screenshot.PNG Oswald attack.PNG|Oswald preparing to use some sort of attack Oswald idle.gif|Oswald's friendly idle animation Oswald whistle.gif|Oswald's whistling animation Oswald shocking a spatter.jpg|Oswald shocking a Spatter oswald in em2.jpg|Oswald in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Oswald making a face.png|The face Oswald makes when Mickey looks away from him Yeah i am going in.jpg|Oswald ready to help the Mad Doctor Oswald explaining blotworx.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia. Oswald Walter lantz.jpg|Oswald Walter Lantz Oswald Taking off his boomerang leg to destroy a beetleworx.jpg|Oswald Taking off his leg. Oswald dizzy!.jpg|Oswald dizzy. Come on Mickey! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!.jpg Oswald pulling himself out of the ground after being squashed by a blotworx.jpg Walking through The Float Yard!.jpg Ok lets get going machine.jpg Oswald running from a spinner.jpg Let's get going Mick!.jpg Lets do this thing Oz.jpg oswald-540x286.png|link=Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Oswald Ortensia love artwork.jpg|Oswald carries his love Ortensia artwork Oswald Ortensia bench artwork.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia sitting together on their bench with some birds. Mickey and Oswald flying. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald flying. Epic Mickey 2 art Mickey and Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Oswald . Epic Mickey 2 art Oswald kissing Ortensia . Epic Mickey 2 cutscene.png|Oswald kissing Ortensia . Epic Mickey 2 cutscene Angry Oswald . Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Angry Oswald . Epic Mickey 2 art Videos Trivia *Oswald was Walt Disney's first successful cartoon character when he, Ub Iwerks, and Charles Mintz created him. In fact, Mickey came to be only because Disney lost the rights to Oswald. Later, Disney reclaimed the rights to Oswald back in 2006, by trading a newscaster to NBC/Universal in return. *Despite the fact that he was around before color was introduced to cartoons; Oswald has a pair of blue shorts (the same color when he makes a cameo in animated segment in 1930 film King of Jazz) whilst Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow are appearing in black and white as they were when they first appeared. *Paradoxically enough, Pete's character predates Oswald the Lucky Rabbit by a good amount of years, existing at the same time as the old "Alice" shorts, though he would always fail to be as big a star as Oswald and Mickey. *Before the Blot Wars, Oswald made Mickey and Minnie a house in the Cartoon Wasteland for them if they were eventually forgotten, proving Oswald isn't as resentful against Mickey as he acts, Minnie's house later became Ortensia's house. *Everytime you turn your back to Oswald, even if he loves you as depicted by the floating blue Mickey heads, he will make faces at you. If you quickly turn back once he will stop and innocently whistle for a few seconds then go back to his normal actions. *When you place a tv infront of him, Oswald will refuse to watch it then gives into temptation. *If you reassembled Animatronic Goofy the door of Ortensia's house will be unlocked. You will find a locket. If you give it to Oswald, he will give you an extra health pip. *It is hinted at several times during the game that Oswald had originally planned on stealing Mickey's heart once he finished the rocket, in order to escape Wasteland. If this is true, he was foiled by the Shadow Blot, who succeeded in taking Mickey's heart. *On the back of the Feburary 2012 Nintendo Power, it said that in the April one they will have a "Whiff of a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin" and at the bottom there was a picture of rabbit ears that look very similar to Oswald's. (Note: When it says "make your head spin" it may be talking about Oswald's ability to fly like a helicopter.) *The Doll that Oswald keeps in his chest in his throne room is based off a real Oswald doll but it was Not made by Disney but another company in the Post-Disney era but it slipped into the game accidentally. *Oswald is slowly starting to become more and more popular in the real world, as he has appeared on T-Shirts, Pins, Plush Toys, his own ear hat, and is going to be a meetable character at The Disney Parks Soon. *Oswald is Walter Lantz is Oswald series via one short "The Egg-Cracker Suite" including Lantz's own new star, Woody Woodpecker. As such, the now-domesticated Oswald was given the shaft as a series star altogether, after lasting an impressive 192 short subjects. His last cartoon appearance would be a cameo along with Andy Panda —- Universal's second major cartoon star —- in the 1951 short The Woody Woodpecker Polka. *Oswald flies in a similar fashion to Cream the Rabbit from Sonic the Hedgehog. *in some of his cartoons he was a orphan External Links *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit on Disney Wiki *Oswald's Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page desciption Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Toons Category:Heroic Category:Allies Category:Reformed villains Category:Horace's Clients Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters